


It's The End Of The World As We Know It

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction 2019, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: Chuck has screwed it all up again, and now everything is a life or death situation.  What does it mean for Dean and Cas? Will their relationship survive?Or better yet, will they simply survive?





	It's The End Of The World As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Kimenem! Thank you so much for bidding on me! There will be more to come shortly!

The thing with hunting, you always expect the worst. When you go up against creatures with supernatural strength, you take a gamble. You get thrown across the room. You get beat up. You get scratched and scraped. Knowing how to stitch and fix a separated shoulder comes in handy. As well as having pain meds and strong liquor.

Dad trained us to fight. To be smarter than what we’re up against. “Use your wits and you won’t get hurt.” If we go in and know what we’re up against, we have a better chance of taking it down. We’re prepared. And Chuck knows we’ve gone up against things that seemed damn near impossible.

The things you're never prepared for? The death and near-death experiences. The moments you think you're going to lose a loved one. And for Sammy and I that list just seems to keep growing. Having mom come back, just to lose her again. Almost losing Sammy when we went up against Nick. Losing Jack was a pain I never expected. And to experience it twice just feels cruel.

Losing Cas… that was a pain I never thought I’d get over. I was just so… numb. I was lost without him. Getting him back was like hope, joy, wonder, and love were just rolled up into one big light. Everything felt right again. Nothing could go wrong.

Who am I kidding? This life, everything goes wrong. First Michael, then Jack, and now Chuck?! What does it take to get a fucking win around here?

Facing everything we’ve ever sent to Hell and then some, we aren’t prepared. It’ll take more than just wits. And we might have to prepare for the fact that we might not make it through. But how can you ever prepare to see the love of your life hurt? How do you prepare for a hunt gone all wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be updated with the next chapter, as the story plays out and I get a better idea of what fits!


End file.
